warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sight/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in The Sight that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *Firestar dreams of Skywatcher, a cat of SkyClan *Skywatcher thanks Firestar for re-building SkyClan *He tells Firestar that difficult times were coming *He recites the prophecy, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. *Firestar demands for more information, but the SkyClan cat disappears'' and Firestar wakes *Firestar fears the prophecy was about to reveal itself. *Firestar knows that the three cats have come. *Jaykit's point of view. *He dreams about following his mother during a snow storm, and is waken by Hollykit and Lionkit playing catch with a mouse *Jaykit plays along **He goes to catch the mouse but falls on Ferncloud's kits, Foxkit and Icekit *It is revealed that the kits believe that Squirrelflight is their mother *It is revealed that Ferncloud had suckled Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit before Icekit and Foxkit were born because Squirrelflight's milk did not come, as this is used as an excuse for why Squirrelflight did not suckle them herself. *Jaykit gets excited about the thought of becoming an apprentice (it is revealed that they are near 6 moons old) *The three kits continue their game of catch outside the nursery **They get yelled at by Squirrelflight for not respecting their prey. **Daisy stands up for the kits ***It is revealed that Daisy was the one who had warmed and washed him alongside with Ferncloud becasue Squirrelflight returned to her warrior duties almost immediately after her kits had been born *It is revealed that Molepaw, Sorreltail's only tom died of a cough that did not respond to Leafpool's herbs, and Rainwhisker was killed by a falling branch. *Hollykit and Jaykit both take the mouse from Lionkit **They get yelled at by Stormfur, who reminds them to thank StarClan for every bit of prey, especially during Leaf-bare ***Hollykit and Jaykit share the mouse, Lionkit gets a vole from the fresh-kill pile *Jaykit smells something rotten **It turns out to be a wren with a belly coated in maggots **Leafpool praises them, saying that they saved her a patient *It is revealed that Brackenfur and Birchfall have whitecough *Jaykit and Lionkit try to persuade Leafpool to let them out of camp by offering to help collect herbs **Leafpool denies, saying that that was just the way it is *Berrypaw comes in looking for Brambleclaw **He shows the kits the hunter's crouch *Spiderleg and Thornclaw find a dead fox on ThunderClan territory. *Jaykit's point of view. *Thornclaw explains how a female fox was killed in a fox trap near The Sky Oak **The fox has cubs, which causes the clan to worry *Brambleclaw decides that they should find the fox's den and kill the fox pups or drive them out if they're old enough to live on their own *Firestar leaves Brambleclaw to divide up patrols to search for the den and to leave behind some warriors to guard the camp. *Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit ask Brambleclaw if they can help **He at first denies, then says that they could help guard the camp ***Hollykit and Lionkit are excited at first, but when Jaykit tells them Brambleclaw was only trying to keep them busy, their excitement fades. *The kits decide to go off into the forest to find the fox cubs on their own. **They sneak out using the dirt place tunnel *Jaykit helps his siblings locate the lake, for the fox den had been lake-side of The Sky Oak **They almost get spotted by Stormfur and Brook, but they are unseen *The kit's reach The Sky Oak and find the patrol looking through the bracken *They find the fox cubs due to their mother's smell of milk. *Lionkit decides that they should raid the den through the escape passage *The cubs turn out to be bigger than the kits expected, and are chased **As Jaykit runs towards camp, he falls into the hollow *Jaykit's point of view. *He feels much pain after the impact of falling into the hollow. *He recognizes himself in the medicine den **Jaykit seems to recognize all of the herbs *He goes to sleep and dreams *Jaykit sees Spottedleaf, one of ThunderClan's previous medicine cats. She takes care of him and tells him that Hollykit and Lionkit were fine *When Jaykit wakes, he is confused and asks where the "other cat" is. **When Leafpool is confused as well, he explains the cat in his dream, and Leafpool tells him that he had seen Spottedleaf. *Leafpool scolds Jaykit for trying to find the foxes *Jaykit becomes furious with her, and they quarrel about what would be the outcomes of Jaykit's apprenticeship *Leafpool and Jaykit redeem themselves **She asks Jaykit if she recognizes the herbs that she used to treat him ***He gets them all acurate: Dock for his scratches and Comfrey for where his body was stiff *Leafpool suggests that Jaykit could be a medicine cat apprentice **Jaykit strongly disagrees *It's revealed Jaykit is blind. *Hollykit's point of view. *She and Lionkit are happy to see that Jaykit is okay *Hollykit worries about how she's going to face Firestar **She seems embarrassed, looking to see if anyone was staring at her **Other cats show signs of sympathy for the kits *Hollykit has a flashback of what happened when she was being chased by the fox pups **Thornclaw had saved her in the nick of time **She had ran into Brambleclaw's patrol ***Brambleclaw escorted Lionkit and her home **Hollykit had been terrified when she saw Jaykit's body after he fell in the hollow *Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight scold Hollykit and Lionkit **Firestar's punishment for the kits is that they have to stay in the nursery and must tell one of the queens before they leave. Also, he would determine if they were ready to be apprentices *Hollykit and Lionkit apologize to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw **They forgive the two kits, for the kits had believed they were helping the clan *Squirrelflight tells the kits that Jaykit wouldn't be able to become a full apprentice due to his blindness *Thornclaw's patrol returns from searching for the fox cubs **Poppypaw and Mousepaw had chased a fox over the ShadowClan border - the other two were not found *Hollykit goes to visit Jaykit in the medicine den **Jaykit is able to tell what is on Hollykit's mind *She tells Jaykit about their punishment **He gets very upset about it *Hollykit watches as Leafpool prepares herbs for Jaykit **Hollykit watches over Jaykit as Leafpool gets honey for Brackenfur **She helps Leafpool take care of Jaykit *Hollykit decides she wants to be the next medicine cat. *Lionkit's point of view. *Lionkit finds it weird sleeping without Jaykit *Lionkit leaves the nursery without getting permission from either Daisy or Ferncloud, thinking he'll be back before they wake up *Lionkit eavesdrops on Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Brackenfur, and Stormfur. **It is revealed that Firestar gave up territory to ShadowClan **They argue about wether it was right to give ShadowClan territory or not **Spiderleg accuses Stormfur of not being a real ThunderClan warrior **They refer to the scene where Hawkfrost was killed on Thunderclan territory **Mousepaw finds Lionkit hiding in the dirt place tunnel ***When Dustpelt asks what Mousepaw is doing, he doesn't give Lionkit away *Lionkit thinks that all that matters was that Stormfur and Brook were loyal to the Clan, then they could be considered a "Clan cat" *Hollykit's point of view. *She dreams that the nursery is filled with hedgehogs **It turns out to be Lionkit, covered in thorns *Lionkit admits that he left the nursery without permission **Hollykit becomes furious with him, reminding him that they were on punishment *Hollykit goes to Leafpool to get herbs to treat Lionkit *When Hollykit goes to Leafpool's den, she's not there, Jaykit is **He helps Hollykit find dock for Lionkit's scratches *Leafpool comes in and finds her with dock **She says Jaykit doesn't need anymore herbs, but she tells her that there was a thorn in Lionkit's bedding. **When Leafpool asks how she recognized it, Jaykit says that she remembered the smell for when Leafpool used it to treat him **Leafpool praises Hollykit *Leafpool shows Hollykit how to use dock *When Hollykit enters the nursery, Ferncloud begins to question her **Lionkit told her about the thorn in his bedding *Hollykit applies the dock to Lionkit's scratches, causing him to squeak in pain **She tells herself that she has to get used to this if she wants to become a medicine cat *Hollykit and Lionkit go out to get fresh-kill *It is revealed that Berrypaw, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw have been training for 4 moons *Willowpaw and Mothwing arrive *Willowpaw has had a dream that she wants to share with Leafpool *Hollykit announces to Lionkit she wants to become a medicine cat apprentice *Lionkit's point of view. *Lionkit appears to be bewildered when Hollykit tells him that she wants to be a medicine cat. **He claims that you're stuck in camp all day with the sick and injured cats. *Hollykit declines, thinking of how much knowledge she would have. **Lionkit said he would find fighting ShadowClan would be more exciting, showing his early interest for battle and battle technique. *They get into a little play-fight, and get yelled at by Squirrelflight. **They bring prey to Ferncloud and take theirs into the nursery *While Lionkit is sleeping and Ferncloud tries to coax Icekit and Foxkit to eat a softened thrush, Hollykit sneaks out of the nursery to talk to Willowpaw *Willowpaw tells Hollykit about the dream that she had *She tells Hollykit how she got her job **Willowpaw had helped Mothwing during the outbreak of illness that occurred in ''Twilight *Hollykit asks Willowpaw if she had alsways wanted to be a medicine cat **Willowpaw says that she never really thought about, and when it happened, she couldn't think of anything better *Willowpaw and Mothwing leave *Hollykit goes into Leafpool's den **Leafpool sends Jaykit back to the nursery *Hollykit asks Leafpool if she can be the next medicine cat. **Leafpool tells Hollykit about the commitment she'd have to make, but does not decline or accept the offer *Hollykit wakes up early the next morning, excited about her apprentice ceremony that would happen that day *Ferncloud lets Hollykit go outside the nursery to wait for the dawn patrol *Ferncloud's kits seem sad since Hollykit wouldn't be sleeping in the nursery that night. *The kits get their apprentice ceremony. **Ashfur becomes Lionpaw's mentor. **Leafpool becomes Hollypaw's mentor. **Brightheart becomes Jaypaw's mentor. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw has to watch after the elders. *Jaypaw goes out into the forest. *A fox cub appears. *The cub is chased off. *Lionpaw catches his first prey. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw goes into the forest on his own. *He wanders into WindClan territory. *Jaypaw almost drowns by walking off a cliff, but is rescued by Crowfeather. *Crowfeather takes Jaypaw back to camp. *Jaypaw senses tension between Crowfeather and Leafpool. *Lionpaw's point of view. *It's his and Hollypaw's first gathering. *Jaypaw has to stay home. *Lionpaw meets Minnowpaw, Pouncepaw, Pebblepaw, Heatherpaw and Breezepaw. *WindClan announce Breezepaw as a new apprentice. *ShadowClan announce Ivypaw as a new apprentice. *Graystripe shows up at the gathering along with Millie *Hollypaw's point of view. *Graystripe is accompanied by Millie. *All the Clans are happy to see his return. *Cats worry who is going to be the deputy. *The Gathering is over. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw begins to have doubts about her apprenticeship *Hollypaw has her first battle training. **She gets to battle against Cinderpaw impressing both Leafpool and Cloudtail. *Hollypaw's pont of view. *Hollypaw decides to become a warrior apprentice **She tells Firestar and he approves. *Jaypaw returns from the Moonpool. **He tells Firestar he needs to be a medicine cat apprentice. *Hollypaw's point of view *Leafpool agrees to be Jaypaw's mentor. *Jaypaw tells Brightheart about his descision. *Brackenfur becomes Hollypaw's mentor. *Hollypaw catches her first prey. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Longtail is complaining of Mousefur coughing at night. *Leafpool and Jaypaw have an argument. *The medicine cats journey to the Moonpool. **Jaypaw walks in Willowpaw's dream. **Jaypaw discovers that Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw is visited by Yellowfang. *Jaypaw spies on Barkface talking to Tallstar in his dreams. *Jaypaw tries to convince Firestar to use the dog attack to ThunderClan's advantage. **Firestar refuses Jaypaw's request. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Whitewing comes from a patrol saying that dogs are attacking WindClan. *The ThunderClan and WindClan warriors drive off the dogs. *The first sign of Heatherpaw and Lionpaw's relationship shows. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Longtail complains about Mousefur wheezing. *Jaypaw discovers that Mousefur has greencough. *All the catmint is killed by the frost. *Ferncloud catches Mousefur's greencough. *Whitewing catches greencough. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Poppypaw has greencough. *Weaselfur and Kestrelpaw from WindClan ask ThunderClan for help with greencough. *Leafpool goes to RiverClan to borrow catmint from Mothwing and Willowpaw. *Jaypaw brings Poppypaw out of StarClan's hunting grounds in her sleep. *Leafpool returns with enough catmint for all of the sick cats. *Hollypaw's point of view. *All of the sick cats are recovering and the weather gets a lot warmer. *Hollypaw and Lionpaw go to the Gathering. *All the cats look angry and Berrypaw gets into a fight with Owlpaw. *The Clans accuse ThunderClan's "mixed blood" of being the reason for the harsh leafbare. *Squirrelflight suggests a special daylight Gathering. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw is angry because he can't join in any of the apprentice games. **Leafpool and Jaypaw have an argument over the reason he can't compete in the games. *Jaypaw has a vision of being buried underground while seeing through Lionpaw's eyes. *Switch to Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw beats Heatherpaw in a fighting contest. *Hollypaw sees Jaypaw running into ShadowClan territory. *Switch to Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw finds Lionpaw and Breezepaw trapped in an abandoned badger set. **Jaypaw pulls them out from the ground. *All the cats praise Jaypaw for his brave actions. *Jaypaw walks in Firestar's dream and hears Skywatcher tell him the prophecy "There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in thier paws." Category: Power of Three Series The Sight Category: The Sight